


The Young Knight and the Village Girl

by EmikoGale



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Lots of Angst, but it is hinted multiple times that they always had romantic interest in each other, link and ilia friendship, link and ilia's childhood, multiple gut punches, multiple non-graphic character deaths, oh yeah it was love at first sight, really really sad, young Link - Freeform, young ilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmikoGale/pseuds/EmikoGale
Summary: The story of how Link and Ilia first met when they were young when Link's family moved to Ordon Village. But even though Link and Ilia were bright-eyed and filled with wonder and dreams, their childhood would be riddled with tragedy and grief.
Relationships: Ilia/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 3





	The Young Knight and the Village Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this fanfic to the wonderful people I spoke to in the Twilight Princess group chat. But I also dedicate this fanfic to my grandfather and my friend Roxanne, two people close to me that I lost in 2020 because of cancer.
> 
> The both of you will always be in my heart.

A young boy, merely six years of age, sat in the back of the cozy carriage his family-owned, feeling a bit irritated despite his parents' joy. His parents were a young couple, a blonde-haired man who carried a piece of straw in his mouth. His mother had long brown hair and was feisty in personality.

"Link!" His mother cried.

The little boy was silent and gave his smiling mother a blank stare.

"We are almost at the village. I am sorry we couldn't show up sooner to build the home," his mother said.

Link turned away.

His father flicked the horse's rein. "Well, this will take some time, but it will be the most beautiful house ever."

He took a moment to look at his son and tried to reassure him. "It will be a wonderful new life for all of us."

His parents gave Link a reassuring smile without wavering.

The little boy groaned. "I miss living near the castle!"

His mother laughed a little. "Towns have too much gossip! You never took a nap in a field of hay, Link!"

"Whoa!" Link's father cried as he tugged the reins to stop their carriage.

Link's mother jumped off the carriage.

"Link," his father cried. "We are finally at our destination."

Link got up, but only because he needed to stretch his legs after hours of riding in the back of a carriage. His head popped out, and he could admire the scent of the forest. His father was gesturing to a giant tree.

"It's a beauty, isn't it?" Said his father.

Link was a bit bewildered. "It's huge!"

Link's father went back to the carriage to gather tools, but he stopped to look at his son first. "And it will make the most beautiful house, I assure you."

Link's father lifted his son out of the carriage and gently placed him down.

Link admitted he liked seeing his father work with tools. His father stroked his son's messy, dirty blonde hair.

"Just give it a few days son, you won't be disappointed."

And then his father was off to work tooth and nail, and Link was going to sit on the soft grass and just watch while looking at squirrels or something, but his mother hugged him from behind.

"Your father is the best at building!" His mother said.

Link managed to smile a little.

"Anyway Link, since we are now at Ordon Village, we should meet with the Mayor's family. The Mayor is a nice man, and he has a daughter your age."

Link winced. "A daughter?"

Link's mother managed to get Link to come with her while he clutched at her skirt. At the Mayor's house, a woman older than his mother smiled at them while a 6-year-old girl with short blonde hair shyly stood behind her mother's legs.

"I am grateful you and your husband got to the village safely. We are so excited to welcome all of you," said the girl's mother.

The blonde-haired woman tried to meet Link's eyes, but Link glared and hid behind his mother.

"And you must be young Link," the woman said in a charming tone.

The small girl with short blonde hair boldly removed herself from her mother's side and took a few steps forward. She kept her distance from Link and his mother. The girl crossed her feet and held her arms behind her back. Even if Link was a bit brash, she gave him a smile, which may have caused Link to soften up. The little boy released himself from his mother and took two small steps forward.

"Hello," Link said.

The girl's mother was overjoyed. "Link, this is my daughter Ilia, and my name is Rhea."

Despite Link initially being reluctant, he waved to Ilia, which caused her to make a cute giggle, and then looked at Rhea and admitted she had a friendly smile. He felt he could trust this woman and her daughter.

"You can come to me if you ever need anything," Rhea said.

"I am happy to meet you, Link," Ilia said. "I know plenty of games we can play."

Just then, they heard some hard footprints and the sound of a man mumbling about before he came out of the Mayor's house. A big man with two light blonde tusks of hair for a mustache and a slightly balding head of hair that looked like it was desperately trying to hold on to what blonde hair he had left.

"Pardon my lateness!" The man said quickly as he rushed to Rhea and Ilia. He lifted up Ilia with one of his large arms, causing her to giggle, and wrapped his other arm around Rhea's slender waist.

"Thanks for starting off the introductions, my dear," The man said as he kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Of course, my darling," Rhea said.

He let go of Rhea and looked at Ilia. "Oh, my beautiful girl!" He said as he lifted Ilia and spun her in the air. "You just get more beautiful each day!"

"Father!" Ilia cried while smiling and laughing.

He placed Ilia down and glanced at Link and his mother.

"I am pleased to know you and your family arrived safely," Ilia's father said.

Link's mother bowed. "The pleasure is all ours, Mayor Bo."

Mayor Bo gave a stunned look at Link. "Oh, and who might this strapping young boy be?"

Mayor Bo towered over Link, and Ilia enthusiastically followed. Link was a touch intimidated and gave the mayor a fierce look while puffing up his belly and face.

"Link! You should really be more polite!" His mother cried.

But Mayor Bo just laughed, which confused Link a bit.

"This young boy has a fire in his eyes," Mayor Bo said.

Link didn't enjoy being laughed at, but he pondered Mayor Bo's words.

"Just like the knights of Hyrule?" Link asked with wide eyes.

"Link!" His mother scolded. "I don't want you talking about that!"

Link did start to see eye to eye with the mayor, though. As the mayor lifted up Link's chin and gave him a friendly smile. The mayor turned to Link's mother.

"That's quite alright ma'am, I see potential in your son to be a great knight," Mayor Bo said.

Link could barely contain his excitement. "Thank you, sir!"

Mayor Bo gave a few friendly pats on Link's blonde hair. "Haha! That's quite alright, lad, but please call me Mayor Bo."

Ilia walked to Link's side. "So, can we play a game now?"

Link did think that was a decent idea.

"Oh yes! There is still so much for young Link to see!" Mayor Bo said. "Just wait until he meets the goats."

"Goats?" Link said.

They all headed to the lovely ranch where the goats were going about their business.

"We can pet them if you want," Ilia said.

A young man was busy trying to get the goats in order but stopped for a moment when he saw the mayor.

"Hello, Mayor!" He cried while waving.

"Hello, Fado!" Mayor Bo cried back.

"Fado will teach you everything you need to know about hoarding goats, young Link," the mayor said.

Link and Ilia crouched and stared at a few baby goats playing around. Eventually, the goats stopped chewing around and turned to the wide-eyed children. Ilia softly gestured to them to come close, and a male baby goat skittered his way to Link.

"Hey, little guy," Link said. He gently petted the soft blue wool on the baby goat.

They were too busy befriending baby goats to notice an adult goat rushing for them.

"Hey! Watch out!" Fado cried.

Link and Ilia looked up to see the adult goat rushing over. Ilia ran in the other direction, and Link picked up the baby, but Fado grabbed the adult goat by the horns and used his own weight to stop the goat in its tracks.

"Phew!" Fado wiped some sweat off his brow. "Don't try this at home, kids. I am a trained professional."

Fado gently patted the adult goat on the head and took note of Link holding the baby goat in his arms.

"You seem to be a natural with goats as well," Fado said.

Link smiled and cradled the baby goat in his arms. Ilia returned to Link's side and petting the goat he carried. The two children were in awe of how cute the little one was.

Then a loud cry came from another adult goat, and the sound of horns clashed. Two goats were crying and fighting with their horns, and it was turning into a ripple effect with all the adult goats fighting aggressively.

"Oh no!" Fado cried. He frantically ran to stop the goats from causing trouble.

The first goat that started the rift cried again and started to chase another adult goat around. It looked like an intense race.

"Link, let's get out of here," Ilia cried.

Link was about to leave, but he saw one of the babies was near the rallying adults, and the baby seemed unaware they were standing in the line of racing goats.

"The baby!" Link cried. And he ran off to save the baby from harm.

"Link no!" Ilia cried as she ran after him.

"Ilia!" Mayor Bo cried.

"Link!" His mother desperately cried.

Even though Link was only 6, he liked to believe he was the fastest runner around. His fear of getting hurt was outweighed by his desire to save the baby. Link ran and swept the innocent baby in his arms while the raging adults ran for them. He nearly made a clear escape, but the goats' horsepower and the loud howl caused him to fall over while he made his escape.

Fado cried out on the top of his lungs, hoping to stun the goats, and deflected both adult goats just barely as he nearly fell backward from impact.

"Another close call!" Fado cried.

Link laid on his belly, and the baby goat made soft cries as he held it close.

Ilia panted and knelt beside him. "Link, are you ok?"

"I'm fine!" Link said almost defensively. But when he tried to stand up, he let out a pained growl.

Link's mother ran over, and to Link's surprise, his father was there as well. Now Link felt a bit guilty for running into trouble.

"I'd say I'd tell your father about this, but your father showed up right on time," His mother said, upset but also relieved.

Link's father knelt beside Link. "Are you ok, my son?"

Link couldn't bring words out due to the pain in his leg. "I'm ok."

His father lifted his son up. "You're going to sit for the next 5 hours," his father said sternly.

His father carried him gently and stopped by to say hello to the mayor.

"Oh, young Link, I am sure you will feel better after some dinner," Mayor Bo said.

"Dinner?" Link cried. He had to admit all this excitement worked up and appetite.

Ilia rushed to Link's side and smiled. "Yeah! My mother makes the best pumpkin soup!"

And Link's friendship with Ilia continued from there. Of course, despite Link marveling at the delicious foods, Lady Rhea could make Link couldn't help but mention his mother's pumpkin soup was slightly better. Link and Ilia playfully debated who made the better soup almost all night, and the two children were a bit bewildered by the playful teasing their parents did to them. Teasing about how Link and Ilia got along very well for two kids who just met, Link didn't think much about it.

While Link waited for his father to finish building the house, Ilia showed Link everything the village had to offer.

"What about the spring not too far from here?" Link said.

"Oh," Ilia said with a smile. "That's my favorite place, my mother told me the light spirit Ordona lives there, but I never saw them."

Ilia took Link to get a closer look. Even when Link was upset about moving to a small village, this beautiful spring was unlike anything he'd seen.

Ilia let her bare feet touch the rising waves. "It's the perfect temperature." She turned and gestured to Link. "Come on, Link."

Link slipped off his shoes and did the same. "A little cold!" He cried.

Ilia giggled and kicked some water on Link's leg. The water was cold but soothing. He was starting to get used to the temperature.

Young Link started to take that as a challenge and splash some water at her himself. She shielded herself with her hands.

"You were asking for that!" Link said with a smirk.

"Yeah," Ilia said. "I always wanted to play with someone in the spring."

Link and Ilia continued to run around the spring, playing and laughing. Link admitted he wanted to stay here all day with Ilia. Ilia did make life a bit more fun.

Link laughed. "You still can't beat me, Ilia!"

Ilia gave a determined smile. "I will beat you someday, Link! And I like the challenge!"

Ilia ran to him, but Link wasn't about to let her catch up. He tried to deflect her by splashing water, but Link fell over backward, and Ilia was given an advantage. But Ilia was caught off guard by Link tripping, and she fell on top of him.

Thankfully they were in shallow water, and despite the new feeling of his female friend on top of him and water in his ears, he wasn't upset.

Ilia quickly picked herself up, looking a bit frantic. "I am so sorry, Link!" She cried as she grabbed his hands and helped him up.

Surprisingly Link didn't pull away. Ilia kept holding his hands, and a smile formed on Link's lips.

"No, it's ok. I had a lot of fun," Link said.

Ilia was frozen in place by such a beautiful smile Link had, and she wasn't sure why.

Soon the day came when Link's father was done building their new home. But when Link's father rushed into the Mayor's house to give the news, Link was too preoccupied with spending time with Ilia.

"Our new home is finally ready!" Link's father cried cheerfully.

"Oh, thank goodness, you really worked yourself to the bone," Mayor Bo said.

Link smiled and stood up. "Ilia, let's go and see it."

"Sure," Ilia said as she stood up herself.

Link's father and mother smiled down on the two kids that were eager to see the house.

"I can't wait for you too to see it. It's a beauty," Link's father said.

~~~~

Link's new home was just outside the village. Link and Ilia raced each other until they stopped in awe of the house in the tree.

"Wow!" Link and Ilia said in unison.

It was possibly the most beautiful house his father ever made, and Ilia was a bit envious that Link's house was more suited for a mayor's family than hers.

Eventually, Link's parents caught up. "Go on, kids, go ahead and take a look inside."

Link and Ilia ran for the ladder. "You first, Ilia," Link said.

Ilia nodded and started up the ladder. Link held the ladder steady until she was on top. Link climbed as well, and Ilia stood by the door waiting for him. Link ran to her side and turned the knob, and the door slid open as if it was expecting the new resident to come in. The two children stepped in and took in the feeling of the new house.

"Wow!" Link and Ilia softly cried.

Ilia admitted the house was very homely and warm and smelled like pine trees. Link circled around the room a bit, checking out every detail.

"Another ladder!" He cried.

Link and Ilia took a good look and saw a platform with another window on top. They both took turns climbing up, and then the two of them looked through the window. Link's parents smiled and waved from outside.

"It's like a castle," Ilia said with a smile.

Link smiled back, a very contagious smile.

Link took the feel of his comfortable new home, the sights of the woods and nature through the window. The scents, the rays of the sun that shine on everything.

"Y'know," Link said.

"Hm?" Ilia said.

Link smirked. "I think I could get used to living here."

For some reason, Ilia's heart was relieved to hear that.

~~~~

That night Link was a bit too excited to sleep. While his parents were sound asleep, he climbed up on the platform again to get a glimpse of the stars in the sky. Link didn't just want to stare from the window, though.

He climbed down the ladder and made sure not to make a single sound as he opened the door and left.

When he walked to the village at night, the world seemed a lot calmer, and the air was crisp and cool. His footsteps mixed with the sound of gentle owl noises and crickets.

When Link entered the village, there was no activity at all, but he had a feeling a certain girl with short blonde hair would be sitting on one of the tall ledges watching the stars. Link and Ilia sometimes snuck out when the village was asleep just to watch the stars. Link watched her sit alone and climbed up the grass ladder. Ilia could hear the sounds of her friend climbing up, and she turned to greet him.

Link and Ilia were perfectly content. Link mentioned how he couldn't see this many stars in the kingdom and how the village's stars felt so close. Ilia was busy waiting for a shooting star.

"I would love to make a wish and for that wish to come true," Ilia said.

"Maybe I can help," Link smiled.

Ilia bashfully looked away.

"Y'know, the swordsmith Soren said he can teach me a few things about using a sword," Link said.

Ilia was a bit stunned. "Playing hero again, Link?"

"I would love to try!" Link said defensively.

Ilia giggled for a moment which left Link bewildered.

Ilia held her knees to her chest and smiled to herself.

"I think you would make a great hero, Link."

Link felt his face heat up at such a bold and sweet compliment, and that sounded so genuine coming from his best friend.

"You're embarrassing me!" Link cried.

Ilia met Link's fierce gaze and gave him a soft, assuring smile, and Link knew in her heart that she believed him wholeheartedly. He sighed and laid back, staring at the endless field of stars in the sky, also waiting for a shooting star of his own.

~~~~

A few days later, the day was eventful. Ilia helped her mother out with some chores, and Link was there practicing swinging his tiny wooden sword, much to his mother's dismay.

Link's parents were preparing their carriage for a trip to Hyrule. A journey that would only take around a week.

Link eagerly ran to his parents with his wooden sword and shield, but his mother stopped the little knight and stroked his cheek lovingly.

"But mom, I want to visit Hyrule too! And maybe talk to some knights," Link said.

"You are far too young, Link," His mother said as she pinched her son's cheek.

Link pouted, and his father smiled from the carriage. "I'm sure you won't miss much, son. It's just a business trip. Besides, here you can launch pumpkins out of a catapult."

Link's mother pulled her son into a hug, and Link held his mother close, taking in her sweet scent while he still could.

"We will be home in a week. Just stay here with Ilia," his mother said softly as she stroked his messy hair.

Link's mother saw that Ilia wasn't far behind, and she smiled down at the blonde-haired girl.

Link pulled away and put on his most heroic face as he waved goodbye to his parents. They rode away peacefully in their comfy carriage.

"Bye, Mom and Dad!" Link cried.

Ilia smiled at Link. "I would love to go to Hyrule too. Town life, dancing, and a beautiful castle."

"I mean, your house is a beautiful castle but not an actual castle," Ilia pondered.

Link lit up for a moment. "We could go together someday." Link threw his hands up. "Once we are finally older!"

Link decided to save rupees in a jar, frustrated by how many years he would have to save. But with Ilia and the others, he was able to put his mind at ease. 

He and Ilia also rode on ponies across the field, laughing and having fun. Link felt like he was flying as he rode on the back of a pony, and Ilia looked lovely handling a pony with her blonde hair shining in the sunlight.

And then there was learning how to fish and learning the patience of trying to catch fish. Link suffered a lot of frustration, but Ilia was there to encourage him, even if Link couldn't impress her with any fish.

Link had so much fun that the days went by, and he was eager to see his parents again.

On the day set for his parents' return, Link woke up bright and early and made sure everything in their home looked perfect. He put his mother's favorite flowers in the vase and dusted and swept every inch so his father wouldn't be upset. There was also a nice big bag of turnips his father liked that Sera helped him get. Later he would show his parents he was learning how to fish and sword fight, even if fishing wasn't his strong suit.

There was a knock on the door. "Link!" Cried a feminine voice.

It was Ilia. Link quickly opened the door and smiled at his best friend.

"Good morning," Ilia said. The blonde-haired girl got a glimpse of the house. "The house looks really nice Link, you outdid yourself."

Link was eager for his parents to come home, so enthusiastic that he walked to the pathway where they would return and just stood there for a moment. Ilia was right behind him, and they stood waiting in silence for a moment.

"Come on, let's get some chores done," Ilia said. Link turned to her.

"They'll come back while we are busy," Ilia said.

Link managed to smile. "Alright."

And the two of them walked to the village. Link couldn't help but talk about how excited he was for his parents to return. Ilia brought up that maybe next time they could go to Hyrule together if she could convince his parents.

Link worked on collecting hay in the fields, and Ilia helped take care of the horses. They also had a lot of fun milking the goats for some delicious goat cheese.

The afternoon came, and Ilia watched in wonder as Link practiced using a wooden sword under the watchful eye of Soren. Link felt a thrill having a sword in hand, but a twinge of worry fell through him that didn't go unnoticed by Soren and Ilia.

Soren walked up to Link, and Link looked up at Soren, worry filled the little boy's eyes.

"I am sure your parents are running a bit late. Detours are a part of life," Soren said with a smile.

Ilia couldn't help but worry as well, as her father said there is always danger outside the village, but Ilia pulled through for Link's sake.

The two of them volunteered to play with Sera's rambunctious 2-year-old girl Beth. But Link and Ilia realized that whatever this 2-year-old says will automatically go.

The playing was exhausting, and eventually dusk filled Ordon Village, the usually peaceful twilight felt a bit harsher this time. Link was with Ilia and her parents when Soren rushed over with a concerned look on his face.

"Link," Soren said. "I am going to go out and search for your parents."

Link was overcome with uncertainty.

"It's going to be ok Link," Soren assured him. "I will find them, and they will be just fine."

Soren got on his horse and rushed off, but Link felt a bit numb from uncertainty. He sat on the ground, trying to process his thoughts. Mayor Bo walked over to Link and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"My boy, your parents will be just fine. You need to stay safe in the village."

Rhea held Ilia close as if she felt the need to protect her own daughter.

"Link!" Lady Rhea called. "Come eat dinner with us!"

Link accepted, but he could barely eat no matter how good Lady Rhea's pumpkin soup was. It just made him yearn for his own mother's soup.

Mayor Bo left in the middle of the meal, probably to head to the village's pathway. Link did a silent prayer that he met up with his parents.

Link quickly thanked Rhea for the half-finished meal, but Rhea and Ilia noticed the tension in his voice.

"I should head back home," Link said.

Link ran out the door, but Ilia followed after him even though her mother called her name.

Link saw the pitch-black sky and tiny stars. The wind howled softly and was frigid against his skin. He hoped deep down that his parents would finally return and hold him.

"Link," Ilia said. "Please stay here," she spoke softly but firmly.

Link turned to her, she was just as uneasy about this whole thing as he was, but he turned away.

Link was torn, his mom told him to stay with Ilia, but he couldn't just live with this uncertainty.

Link ran off for his family's house, and Ilia reached out for him, but Rhea was right behind her at this point and urged her to stay.

Link panted as his running became more frantic as he finally got back home. The house was as unoccupied as it was before, no lantern light, no nothing.

"Mom, Dad," Link cried. His eyes started to burn. "Where are you?!"

Link felt he had no other choice this time. He grabbed his sword and a lantern and rushed out, forgetting about all the safety warnings he was given.

He disregarded the serenity of Ordon Spring and ran across the bridge even if it shook from small gale winds, and then he ran into the forest that was swallowed by darkness.

Even with the light of his lantern, the forest was too dark and too uncertain at night. Link kept thinking he heard threatening noises, but it was hard to tell where those noises came from. He also scraped his legs and feet from running for such a long time.

The young knight had to admit this was scary, and he was in over his head. He at one point considered running back to safety but then thought his parents could be lost and scared as well.

He ran a little bit longer and then saw a soft light at a distance that could be a campfire made by some people. And after hearing a few voices, he felt that was the case. Link gripped his sword and ran towards the light.

"Mom! Dad!" Link cried.

Link was just about exhausted, but he saw blurred images of many soldiers from Hyrule Castle gathered around as he fell on his knees in some mud and leaves.

A knight with a lantern kneeled towards Link. "Where did you come from, son?"

"Link!" Mayor Bo cried.

It was dark, but Link could still see the usually kind Mayor expressed some disappointment toward Link.

"It's dangerous out here!" Mayor Bo cried. "What were you thinking?!"

Guilt filled Link's heart as he stood up. "Mayor Bo!" Link cried. "I needed to find my parents! I was so scared!"

But when some knights cleared out, he saw his parents' carriage. Link finally had an answer to his agonizing questions. He could imagine his two parents in the carriage right now, as carefree and easy-going as always.

Link quickly ran toward the carriage, even if his legs were in pain.

"Link no!" Mayor Bo pleaded.

But young Link refused to listen.

"Mom! Dad!"

But Link felt his legs give out as he saw two bodies outside the carriage covered in white sheets.

Link blinked the image out of his mind and waved his lantern, but he couldn't deny what he saw, and for a moment, he couldn't breathe as his throat felt clogged up.

Link felt like he was starting to get sick.

"No, this can't be happening," Link said.

Not only that but at a distance, he also saw Soren's grey horse gently nipping another body covered in a white sheet, Soren was also dead.

Link covered his face with his hands and cried, being unable to process any feelings with words.

"Link!!!"

No, it couldn't be.

Link turned around.

"Ilia!" Link cried.

His beloved friend was covered in mud and dirt. She ran after him when she realized he was gone.

"Ilia!" Mayor Bo cried.

The mayor scooped his daughter up and held her close.

"Link, you should've stayed in the village!" Mayor Bo cried. "Ilia put herself in danger worrying about you."

Link felt terrible after hearing that. He didn't mean to put Ilia in the line of danger. He just wanted to search for his parents.

Link got on his knees and grabbed dirt and grass with his hands. "I'm sorry…"

Ilia released herself from her father's hold and knelt down on the ground with Link.

"Link, I was so worried," Ilia cried.

Ilia still wasn't aware of what was going on, she scanned the area, but the dead bodies were taken away as she got here.

"Link, what happened?" Ilia said.

Link couldn't bring himself to tell her the news, as he was still in denial himself.

He finally let tears fall, and sobs escape. Ilia could only imagine. She hoped Link's parents were ok.

Link looked up to her, his face stained with tears.

"I'm sorry," he cried.

He moved closer to pull her into a hug which she accepted. They may have been covered in dirt, but they were comforted by each other's embrace.

"I'm sorry! Please don't leave me too!" He cried on her shoulder.

Ilia cradled her friend as well as she could.

"I won't!" Ilia vowed.

The two of them cried in each other's arms until Bo told both of them it was time to leave. 

Soft rain started to fall as Bo rode Soren's horse with his daughter and Link in tow. Link looked back one last time at his parents' carriage taken away by the knights.

~~~~

The burial for Link's parents was not too far from Link's house. Bo, Rhea, and Ilia stood by Link. Link fought against tears to be strong for his parents.

"Loving parents and wonderful friends. The two of you will be missed dearly," Bo said.

Link got on his knees in front of his parents' grave.

Everything went fine for Link's parents. They left Hyrule eager to go home. But the day before their arrival home, they were killed by bokoblins, and the same bokoblins killed Soren.

Ilia and her mother comforted Link in his time of mourning, and Mayor Bo presented Link with something wrapped in a cloth.

"Your parents got it for you, Link," Mayor Bo said.

Link clasped the cloth in his hands and held it gently as it was the last gift his parents gave to him. Link unwrapped the cloth to reveal a shiny medallion with the symbol of the Triforce on it.

"I imagine they felt it belonged to you, Link," Mayor Bo said.

Link was confused. The symbol of the three goddesses belonged to him? But he questioned it no further and chose to cherish this last gift.

Mayor Bo gave Link another stern but gentle lecture on staying inside the village unless he had an escort. All the adults in the village agreed to keep a good watch on the newly orphaned boy. Shopkeeper Sera decided to give her extra discipline if Link did something reckless, but Link didn't bother rebelling.

Link stayed safe in the village because that is where his parents were, eternally. Link took every day of his new life with Ilia by his side and the villagers being there for him. He would do chores and truly become a part of the village and take care of the house his father built with so much skill, the house that Link now occupied alone. Ilia sometimes visited to help out and make some food. Link felt that Ilia filled the void in the home that was too big for just him.

Almost every day, Link visited his parents' grave to talk about his day.

"Mom, Dad, good morning!" Link said.

He places the lavenders his mother loved on the grave and got on his knees.

"I got up early and helped pick up weeds and hay like the adults. Soon I will be able to do all the work and let the older adults rest their backs."

Link took a moment to wipe the dust off the gravestone.

"The villagers also make some great food. I wish you could try some of the pumpkin pie."

I should bring some next time, Link thought.

"Ilia and I have also been given the responsibility of taking care of Sera's daughter Beth. She's a handful!" Link said with exhaustion in his voice.

"And Pergie is also expecting a baby boy she wants to name Talo."

He managed to laugh a little, thinking about how Ilia and him had a long eventful day looking after a two-year-old, and now another child of the village was expected.

"Yeah, Ilia is a great friend. She is always there when I need her."

The thought of her comforted him, but he also realized he was speaking to a steady gravestone.

Link placed his hand on the grave and tried to smile through his tears.

"I miss you guys so much," he cried.

Link also visited Soren's grave inside the village. He came with a wooden sword and shield in hand and bowed in respect to the man who died a hero. Link talked about sharpening his skills, but it was hard to learn without his mentor around.

"Even if you're gone, I will get stronger, so I will be strong enough to protect everyone in the village," Link vowed.

~~~~

After Link worked on more chores around the village, the villagers noticed that Link was absent. The adults were wondering if he ran off and did something reckless again.

Ilia asked her father if Link was alright.

"I am sure Link just needs some time alone," Mayor Bo said.

Ilia still felt the urge to search for him, though. She checked by the spring and by the river, then she decided to check every inch of the field.

Ilia walked through the hay until she was startled by Link sleeping peacefully in golden hay.

She calmed herself and then smiled at how peaceful he looked as if this was the best rest he had in a long time.

"Link…"

She silently walked away, leaving Link in his slumber.

When night fell, and the bright stars filled the sky Ilia was greeted by Link walking out of the hayfield, hay still in his hair and clothes.

Ilia giggled. "Did you have a nice rest?"

Link pulled a piece of hey from behind his pointed ear. "Yeah, I did."

"Well, we have been waiting for you to eat dinner with us," Ilia said.

Link's stomach growled. "I guess I am a bit hungry," Link admitted.

Ilia was about to run for home. "Come on, Link!"

But Link wasn't so eager to run off. He looked a bit guilty. "What's wrong?" Ilia asked.

Link sighed. "I still feel a bit bad about when you ran after me."

Ilia gave him a reassuring smile. "My dad forgives you, and my mom thinks it's most important we are both ok."

Link looked away. "My parents wouldn't have forgiven me so easily."

Ilia froze.

"And if I lost you as well…" Link paused. "I am not sure what I would do."

Ilia wasn't sure how to process that bold statement.

"Really, Ilia!" Link cried. "When I'm with you…"

Link paused again, being unable to put his overwhelming feelings into words.

"What is it?" Ilia asked. She looked so stunned and confused.

Link's words were tangling her heartstrings, but Ilia kept her eyes on him.

"When I'm with you, I don't feel so…" Link paused, feeling words stuck in his throat.

"...Alone." Link finished while letting out a sigh of relief.

Ilia gasped. She looked to the ground and then back at Link's face and smiled.

Then she laughed a little.

"What?" Link cried. "What is it?"

Ilia eased up her laughter. "I feel the same way, Link," a little bit of blush formed on her face.

"I never had a friend like you," Ilia said.

Link felt the same way. When Link was younger, the only friends he had in Hyrule Castle Town were rowdy boys who dreamed about being knights. He never had a strong-willed and kind female friend before.

Ilia slowly stepped forward and threw her hands over Link, and Link smiled warmly and gently wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you," Ilia whispered.

Link tried not to get emotional again. "I should be thanking you," he said.

~~~~

Everyone in the village gave Link comfort and strength in times of pain. As the months went on, Link learned to keep living. And Ilia was by his side as they both played their part in the village.

But on a nice sunny day where Link and Ilia were busy smiling and laughing, Lady Rhea stood by the house and let out a cough, a cough that didn't go unnoticed by Link and Ilia.

Link and Ilia turned to the blonde-haired woman in concern, but Rhea smiled and gestured to the two kids to carry on. The two children saw Rhea's assuring smile and agreed to brush it off.

And the day went as nicely as usual, with Link and Ilia enjoying each others' company, but Link noticed it was strange that Ilia didn't look as happy as she usually did, tending to the ponies.

"Ilia, are you alright?" Link asked.

Ilia continued brushing the mane of the sandy-colored pony, but then she felt discouraged.

"I am worried about my mom," Ilia said.

Link and Ilia knew that Mayor Bo sternly told them that it was an adult's job was to take care of the children, not the other way around. But Link was just as worried as Ilia was, and that cough Rhea let out haunted him as well.

"We should go check up on her," Link said.

Link and Ilia finished tending to the horses and rushed to the Mayor's house. But when the two kids got to the doorway, the house rattled with the sound of Rhea coughing into her fist. When she saw the two concerned children at the door, Rhea sat down quickly.

Ilia was a mix of frustrated and worried that her mother was acting as if nothing was wrong. She ran to her mother's side.

"Ilia," Rhea said, her voice a bit hoarse. "How is everything going?"

"Mother, you should really rest!" Ilia cried, ignoring her mother's question. "I'll do your chores, and I can make you soup!"

"Yeah!" Link cried. A determined look was on his face. "I'll catch the fish, and I'll empty out a pumpkin, and Ilia will make the soup!"

Rhea didn't argue, but probably because she didn't seem to have the energy to.

Link still had issues with fishing, and he knew fish from Hylia Spring was ideal for Ordon soup, but he didn't have time to be choosy, and any fish had the nutrients needed for the soup.

Link got very frantic trying to catch a fish for the soup. He broke his line 3 times and tried to tie it back together with a rope. Eventually, one of the adults noticed, but when Link said he was catching the fish for Lady Rhea, the adult agreed to help, so much for Link's pride.

Later, Link was at Sera's shop scooping out a pumpkin's innards while Ilia prepared the broth under Sera's watchful eye. The shopkeeper was touched that the children were willing to go out of their way to make soup for Lady Rhea.

Link had a much easier time with the pumpkin, even if the sticky orange innards caused white pumpkin seeds to stick to his hands, causing some laughter from little Beth.

"Mushy pumpkin!" Beth teased.

Link glared at her, but Link was startled by the sound of Ilia sobbing. She was peeling and cutting the onion with a knife, and tears were coming out of her eyes like violent raindrops.

Beth walked over to her with a concerned expression. "Don't cry, Ilia."

Ilia smiled through the pain, not wanting to worry the two-year-old girl. "I am ok Beth."

Link frowned and turned back to his pumpkin. I sure hope everything will be ok, he thought.

Link and Ilia returned to the house with a decent-looking bowl of soup and found Rhea lying in bed this time, but she still smiled at the sight of the two children.

"Ilia, Link," she said. "You kids are too sweet."

Ilia handed her mother the bowl of soup and then sat beside her on the bed.

"It might not taste as good as yours," Link said in a guilty tone.

Ilia turned and smiled at Link. "Thank you for helping me make the soup, Link."

Link didn't consider it a problem since Rhea showed him so much kindness after losing his parents.

The bowl of soup rested on Rhea's lap, and she took a spoonful to her lips.

"Mmm!" Lady Rhea said. "It's delicious!"

Link bashfully brushed the compliment off, and Ilia lit up, feeling her mother was getting better already.

Rhea smiled at the two children and took another sip of soup, and swallowed.

"I cannot thank you two enough," Lady Rhea said. "But I think you two did enough work today. Go out and play, and I will sleep after I finish this delicious soup."

Ilia placed her hand on her mother's. "Ok, make sure to get plenty of rest."

Rhea nodded, and Ilia got up and gestured at Link. "Come on, Link, let's go horseback riding."

"Alright," Link smiled and turned to Lady Rhea. "Get well soon, Lady Rhea."

Rhea smiled as the two kids left. And Link made sure to ease Ilia's worrying mind. The two children felt so free riding on the backs of ponies like they used to. They went splashing at Ordon Spring, this time also bringing Beth to swing around by the gentle waters. The evening and starlight seemed hopeful as well, as Link and Ilia decided to cut the stargazing short and get a nice peaceful sleep. They had high hopes Lady Rhea would be ok.

Or so they thought…

As the days went by, Lady Rhea had difficulty walking and breathing, so Mayor Bo insisted she rests longer. The Mayor rushed out to get a traveling doctor while Link and Ilia watched over her.

The visiting doctor had uncertainty on his face trying to calculate if Lady Rhea would ever get better, and on the darkest day, Lady Rhea laid in bed with labored breathing and her face covered in sweat.

Mayor Bo held his beloved wife's hand and pleaded for her to stay strong.

"I-It's ok, my dear," Lady Rhea struggled to say between coughs.

Ilia and Link sat in chairs, feeling hopeless over this whole situation. Ilia felt so pale worrying about the worst-case scenario, she tried to think of ways miracles and positive changes could happen, but everything felt too real at this moment.

Mayor Bo let go of his wife's hand as she softly called out for her daughter. Ilia had a hard time looking at her mother in such a pained state, but she used what energy she had to knelt by her mother's bedside.

Ilia tried not to let tears fall as her mother tried to move her hand. Ilia grabbed her mother's hand and held it tenderly.

"Ilia…" Rhea paused.

"Be strong…" Rhea choked.

"Take care of your father…"

"Mother…" Ilia said as stringing tears escaped from her eyes.

"No!" Link cried as he stood up.

Ilia and Bo turned to the young boy.

"You need to hang in there!" Link cried. "My parents just died! Ilia can't lose her parents too!"

"Link…" Bo said.

Ilia wiped some tears away with her arm.

"Yes…" Ilia cried weakly. "You can't leave," she pleaded.

Lady Rhea managed to laugh a bit.

"Link...I am so sorry…" Lady Rhea said gently.

Link was so frustrated and heartbroken by the unfairness of the situation. He clenched his fists as tears came down his eyes as well.

"Link…" Lady Rhea said hoarsely.

"Y-yes," Link said.

"Please...Take care of my little girl...Always."

Link couldn't answer that, he wanted to say Lady Rhea would live, but soon he finally unclenched his fists in defeat.

"I will," he said.

"Oh, my darling!" Mayor Bo cried as he embraced his wife one last time.

One last kiss goodbye, and the beautiful Lady Rhea lay lifeless in bed, but at the same time, she looked beautifully peaceful.

Mayor Bo bowed his head in respect, but as Ilia saw her mother's dead body, she started to panic.

"Mother!" She cried as tears streamed down her eyes. Ilia held on to her mother's cold hand as she cried into the bedsheet. Ilia's cries were the only sound that filled the room.

Link looked at the mourning Mayor Bo and then at his best friend, suffering from the same grief he did.

Link walked closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders as a way to tell her that he is with her, but it couldn't undo the pain she felt.

~~~~

Mayor Bo told his daughter to mourn as long as she needs and remember that her mother would want her to be happy. Ilia was 8 years old now, and she was already overwhelmed with thoughts of how she would eventually lead the village, but she also didn't want to think about losing her father. Her parents teased her that she would also have a handsome husband who would lead alongside her, but Ilia didn't want a husband. She just wanted her mother back.

Ilia looked so broken. Her expression was blank most of the time, and the usual sparkle in her eyes was gone. Something that Link missed dearly, but Link was advised to give Ilia some space.

Link doubled down on chores since the entire village mourned for the mayor's wife. He also spent time with Beth, but he had to admit it was easier to watch over Beth with Ilia around. Then there was Talo, the newborn. Link could hardly wait to play with him like a little brother, but he then thought how the goddesses played a cruel ploy with bringing a new life into the world shortly after Lady Rhea's death.

Days past and Link had the biggest urge to visit Ilia. Link stood at the door and gave a knock. Mayor Bo was the one to answer. He seemed pleased to see Link.

"Link, my boy!" Mayor Bo said. "I appreciate you showing up."

Link smiled but tried to look inside the house for a sign of Ilia.

"Is Ilia home?" Link said.

Mayor Bo made a small laugh. "She is taking it one day at a time."

That just made Link feel a bit concerned.

Mayor Bo placed his hand on Link's shoulder.

"Just give her a bit more time," Mayor Bo said.

"Alright," Link said.

Mayor Bo said his goodbye, and Link walked away a bit discouraged. But before Link could turn home, a tiny cucoo walked toward him.

The cucoo clucked at him and Link smiled and picked it up. "Guess it's just you and me, little cucoo."

Link walked around the village with the little cucoo, but the little one became restless in his arms flapping its wings.

Link raised the cucoo over his head as it continued to flap. The young boy saw a small hill a short distance away and jumped while holding onto the cucoo's feet. The cucoo's ability of flight gave Link some surprisingly good air time. He made it to the grassy hill without touching the ground.

He looked up at the two grass ladders ahead and got an idea. Link climbed the grass ladder to the tall ledge with the cucoo clinging to his head. The entire village would probably think he was being reckless, but he wanted to try.

He looked at the second ledge and picked the cucoo off his blonde hair. The second ledge seemed like a good enough distance.

"Do you think we can make it little cocoo?" Link said.

The cucoo clucked and eagerly flapped its wings rapidly as Link held the little bird over his head. But before he could take a leap of faith, he noticed a little blonde-haired girl staring at him from a distance.

"Link!" Ilia cried.

"Ilia!" Link cried.

Link felt now was as good a time as any.

"Hold on! I'll be right down!" Link cried.

Link jumped and glided to the other platform with the help of the cucoo, he was successful in his plan, but he thought he could hear Ilia giving concerned cries about how reckless he was. He signaled down at her and then decided to fly off the ledge and land next to Ilia.

Link jumped off the second ledge, but the cucoo was a bit panicked at this point and flew in the opposite direction. Link tried to steer the cucoo, but they were far from a grassy plane and heading downward quickly. Link and the cucoo both cried as they fell into the water.

"Link!" Ilia cried.

She ran to the water to see Link and the cucoo floating.

"Don't worry! I'll get you out!" Ilia cried as she searched for a rope, but to no avail. There was usually a rope for boats around here.

"Forget me, Ilia!" Link cried. "Save the cucoo!" But the cucoo was floating and flapping just fine.

After searching for a rope, Ilia jumped into the water herself, accidentally splashing Link and the cucoo.

"Ilia!" Link cried.

But Link saw the worried look on Ilia's face, and they agreed to swim to the dock together. At the pier, Link lifted Ilia's feet so she could climb up, and then Ilia pulled Link out while the cucoo rested on his head.

Ilia couldn't help but laugh at how funny Link looked, soaking wet and with a cucoo on his head. They laid on the dock to dry off in the sunlight, and Link turned to smile at Ilia even if the cucoo was gently pecking his blonde hair.

"It's great to see you laugh again, Ilia," Link said.

Ilia blushed slightly, but then she frowned. She sat herself up, and Link did as well.

"I'm sorry," Link said.

Ilia gasped. "No! You don't have to be sorry."

Ilia turned away slightly. "I'm sorry for avoiding you."

"It's ok!" Link was stopped by the cucoo crawling on his lap. "You needed space."

"But you're my best friend!" Ilia said.

Link was touched that Ilia felt the same way about him as he did to her.

"I'll always miss my mother," tears started to stream down Ilia's eyes again.

She wiped away her tears before looking at Link again.

"But I am just happy that you're always there for me, Link."

Link grinned. "Yeah, right! I will always be there for you!"

Ilia smiled back, her heart feeling warm and tears disappearing from her face.

I promise I will always make you smile, Ilia, Link thought.

~~~~

The healing process was still challenging, but this time Ilia welcomed Link to share in the pain. He was there when she needed to cry, and even during some particularly painful days, Link managed to make her smile in the end.

Then one day, Ilia seemed particularly happy. She showed up in front of Link's house with a proposal.

"Come on, Link!" Ilia cried.

Ilia asked Link to race her to Ordon Spring for some fun.

"Ilia!" Link cried, trying to keep up. She was full of energy.

Ilia turned back with a smile. "The weather is perfect for going to the spring."

Link kept running, but when Ilia got to the entrance, she gasped and placed her hands over her mouth.

"Ilia," Link said. "What's wrong?"

Link saw the shocked look on Ilia's face, and his heart jumped when he heard the distressed cries of a pony.

Sitting by the spring was an injured horse and a pony desperately whining.

"Oh no!" Ilia cried.

Ilia felt dizzy, but a horse and pony were in need. Link tried to stop her from doing something rash as the adults told them to be careful with wild horses, but Ilia gently and slowly knelt in front of them as the pony kept on whining. The adult horse had its eyes closed shut with no sign of stirring.

Ilia stroked the adult horse, but she didn't feel anything.

"Is...Is that horse…" Link swallowed.

Ilia turned and said nothing. She then turned back to lend her hand to the restless pony.

"It's ok," Ilia said. "I am a friend."

The pony's cries softened, and the little pony rubbed its soft snout against Ilia's hand. Ilia knew then it was safe to pet them.

Link knelt beside the pony as well. "Hey, little guy." He said softly.

Ilia paused. "Link, I am pretty sure she's a girl."

"Really?" Link said.

Ilia was a bit more versed in horses than he was.

Link also gently reached out his hand for the pony, and she became very affectionate, pressing her snout against his hand, earning some laughter from Link.

"She likes you, Link," Ilia smiled. She stared at the young pony with such adoration. "She is so precious."

The pony's mother wasn't moving even at Ilia's gentle touch.

"Link."

Link was a bit concerned with Ilia's tone becoming a bit more serious.

"Get Fado, this pony and her mother need help."

Link nodded. "Ok." He stood up and started running for Ordon ranch, but he stopped and turned to Ilia for a moment.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back!" Link cried.

Fado, Mayor Bo, and the villagers were certainly surprised to find Link and Ilia found an injured horse and injured pony by the spring.

The pony's injuries were minor, so it didn't take Fado much time before letting the pony run free in the ranch and spending time with Link and Ilia. Ilia got to work feeding the pony carrots, and Link felt a bit hungry. He grabbed an apple to bite into, but as Ilia stroked the pony's sandy mane, there was a pleading look in the pony's eyes.

Link swallowed and smiled. He presented the apple to the pony. "Here you go."

Epona happily accepted and thanklessly chomped on the apple before swallowing.

"I'm hungry too," Link playfully whined. "You think you could give me some of your carrots, little pony."

Ilia smiled, took the last carrot, walked in front of Link, and gently placed the carrot in his mouth. Link took the other end and chewed as Ilia giggled.

"Thanks, Ilia," he said between chewing.

Mayor Bo came out of the stable looking a bit ragged, but his daughter came running eagerly for news.

"How is she, father?" Ilia asked.

Mayor Bo looked as if his mouth was stuck together. "Well, Ilia…" He started.

Mayor Bo wiped the sweat off your forehead. "You and Link are very kind for helping those horses out. Unfortunately, this pony's mother died from injuries long before you spotted her."

Link stood beside Ilia as Ilia gasped. Tears started streaming down her eyes, and Link felt burning in his eyes as well.

"No!" Ilia cried. "It couldn't be!"

Ilia started to sob and threw herself into Link's arms. She cried on Link's shoulder, and Link did some silent sobs as well until they both turned to the pony, innocently chewing on grass.

"But father, what about Epona?" Ilia said.

"Epona?" Mayor Bo said.

Ilia wiped a tear off her face. "Her name is Epona, and she belongs to Link and me!"

Mayor Bo was stunned, but then he started to laugh warmly.

"Father!" Ilia cried.

Mayor Bo stifled his laughter and gestured at Ilia to calm down. "It's ok, Ilia. I wouldn't separate this pony from you two. She seems to have chosen you two."

Relief and happiness filled Ilia and Link's tear-stained faces.

"I trust you two will take care of the little one," Mayor Bo said.

Link and Ilia were overwhelmed with excitement.

"We'll take good care of her, Mayor Bo. It's a promise!" Link said.

Link and Ilia ran to little Epona, and Epona gleefully called out to them as the two kids petted her affectionately.

It didn't take long for Epona to get a saddle and for Link and Ilia to take turns riding. Later, Ilia rode on top of Epona while Link held on to Epona's reins and walked beside them. They walked through the village, and the villagers commented on Link and Ilia's beautiful new friend. For the first time in a while, Link and Ilia felt so much joy and warmth.

That night the stars were bright, and Epona was tired. The little pony laid on her side and rested peacefully. Link and Ilia sat in front of Epona and were warmed up by a small campfire.

Ilia felt her inner turmoil ease just a bit as she looked at the stars, watched the fire, and admitting to herself that Link looked cute, trying to learn how to whistle with a big blade of grass.

Ilia placed a hand on her heart. "I am so happy we found her Link. It's as if…" 

Link removed the grass from his mouth. "Hmm?"

Ilia breathed out. "It's as if my mother, and your parents, and Soren, sent her to us."

Link's eyebrows raised, and Ilia looked away. "I could be wrong, though," she mumbled.

"My parents meant to get me my own horse," Link said. "And your love for horses came from your mother."

The realization hit Ilia.

"Maybe you are right, Ilia," Link said.

Ilia giggled bashfully. "I'm just…" She had a hard time getting the words out because of how flustered she was. "Thinking a lot!" She said.

Link shook his head and reached in his pocket for the triforce medallion. He played with the shiny gold coin in his hands, and Ilia sat closer to get a good look at it.

"Soren talked to me about destiny." Link said. "He thinks it's my destiny to become a great knight."

Ilia thought for a moment about the handsome knights from the storybooks she read, she thought she could imagine Link as a beautiful and robust knight, but it was also embarrassing to think about her best friend like that.

"I mean, the villagers say I am a bit clumsy, but Soren also said skill comes with time," Link groaned.

Ilia giggled. "Well, we're just kids right now! Let's just have fun. I don't want to think about becoming the mayor right now. I am only 8!"

Link felt Ilia was very responsible, and she loved her village and everyone in it. She would make an outstanding leader. But yes, they were just kids. He couldn't help but wonder who they would become when they got older, though.

Link straightened out the blade of grass and smiled.

"Well, now I feel that they will always be with us," Link said. "My parents, your mom, and Soren."

Ilia did feel a reassuring warmth in her as she smiled and wiped away a small tear from her eye.

And then the world around them became quieter as the night went on, and they sat with their pony companion in blissful silence.

Link finally managed to make a soft lullaby with his leaf that caused Epona to stir slightly in her sleep.

Ilia whispered about how lovely the melody was as her eyes became heavy. Link laid back on Epona, and Ilia did the same, sleep overcoming her. She meant to rest there, but in her slumber, her head fell on Link's shoulder, but Link didn't protest.

He admitted it felt nice having her warmth and gentle body against his. Link wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her from falling, and Link stared up at the beautiful galaxy above them before falling asleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope I haven't blown too many minds tonight. And I apologize if there are any hiccups. This is the longest fanfic I ever wrote and I burned the midnight oil trying to edit it to perfection....Before my Grammarly membership expired on me.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
